


While Mom is Away

by ZolayshiaDaLittleSmurf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Happy Ending, I hate his dad so much, M/M, Rape, no one will read this, overcoming challenges, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolayshiaDaLittleSmurf/pseuds/ZolayshiaDaLittleSmurf
Summary: Jamie has always been a good boy, good grades, a clean record but he has a secret he's gay and once his mom goes to work his dad, decides to take advantage of this cause he can and he beats the hell out of him if he disagrees. Does Jamie's mom find out about the abuse he does to him.~Trigger warning~Sexual and Physical Abuse
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm try this a second time while I don't have writer's block.

I didn't try last time so I'm gonna put everything I know about sex in this one and I'm actually gonna try not be lazy :)  
Now enjoy guys.


	2. Chapter One

Today is January 24,2020 and 15 year old Jamie coming from school with his new report card, he had got straight a's, he knew his mom would be proud but his dad hated everything he did he didn't understand why but he recently came out to be gay and his mom was happy, his dad was upset well he looked upset, his dad always did this.

He ignored him and neglected him while his mom was away he would come home drunk and hit Jamie until he bled a puddle and Jamie always had to put make up or sunglasses on, sometimes his hoodie or lie and say he hit the his head on the door knowing it wasn't true but it's ok he always managed.

He walked inside his house and waved to his dad and received a grunt from him and went upstairs not saying anything his mother must be gone to work, he sighed and heard the front door class, Jamie was alone with himself and his thoughts.

He glanced at his homework, He really didn't want to do it rn so he will just do it and the morning, He got up to fix him something to eat and went to take a shower and got lost in his thoughts but after that he went to his room and actually attempted to do his homework and finished, he was completely drained so he got up and warmed him up some milk and drunk it and got even more exhausted he went to his room and climbed into his bed and plugged up his phone, he then put his earbuds in and fell asleep.

The door opened to the house and his father walked in stumbling to get under the steps and dragged Jamie out of bed by his hair, "Get up you little disgrace." He said so forcefully and it woke Jamie up and he struggled to get his hand off and bit his dad's hand and his dad punched him and it made Jamie dizzy from the force of it and he felt something crack but it didn't matter his dad was still dragging him to the basement, Jamie was confused why didn't his dad just didn't leave him alone he hates him but his mom says he's a good guy honestly no he isn't and now what is he gonna do this time, will someone ever help him get away, he couldn't leave cause his dad would hurt him even worse and his mom didn't know he was afraid she wouldn't believe him.

They made it done to the basement and threw him down on the bed, "So you like boys now I knew your mother should've had that damn abortion, you can't do anything right you stupid little disgrace." He spatted and Jamie almost cried it always hurts him when his dad spoke to him like this and he never admitted it he was taught that it was weakness, "Look here disgrace I don't fucking like you hell I'm disappointed I even made you so it's only fit I use you for whatever I want and if you ever tell your mother, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

He moved in closer and Jamie tried running away and his dad yanked him back, "Oh no you're gonna fucking do as you're told and it won't hurt as much." He dropped Jamie to his knees and unzipped his pants pulling his length out he then pulled his hair so Jamie opened his mouth and once Jamie realized he couldn't fight his dad, he just didn't fight anymore and opened his mouth, his dad rammed his dick down Jamie's throat with no regard for his well being his dad smiled evily as his head fell back, "Yes suck it you fucking slut and if you bite or resist, I'm gonna punch you." and Jamie looked disgusted the taste was salty and awful and he hated it. He started sucking not experienced enough for this, he wasn't sucking it right and his dad rolled his eyes, "Fuck it how the hell do you like dick but can't suck it you really are fucking useless."

He then started thrusting into Jamie's mouth pushing further into his throat and Jamie's eyes watered and he felt like puking but he took it cause if he threw up he would get beaten, his dad was enjoying himself his head fell back and he moaned, "Suck it baby boy suck it." and it took everything in his power to not throw up he was lost until something filled his mouth and it was salty as fuck. His dad pulled out and zipped his pants up, "Get up and go to bed you disgrace and if you tell your mother, I'm gonna beat you silly." He then walked out of the basement and Jamie went to his room and laid down and fell asleep again trying to escape his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I won't write more unless you guys tell me to, that means if it's good spam my comments so I have to write another one I mean I can't just leave you hanging right you also better spam before my writer's block comes back full force.


	3. Chapter Two

The next day was awful Jamie didn't feel well enough to go to school so he stayed home while his dad was at work and his mom wondered what's wrong with him and he did tell her cause he thought he would get in trouble and knew his mom wouldn't believe him or his dad would say he seduced him and he would get beat or sent away.

He really didn't need those problems there were a lot of people that depending on him and he doesn't want to be a nuisance or a delinquent but this was his life and he knew, he couldn't leave hopefully his mom would catch him one day and see it. 

He slept all day and barely ate it took awhile but he got up and cleaned himself and ate some leftovers from 2 nights over cause he couldn't eat when his dad came back, later on tonight he heard a stumbling and instantly dunked under his bed and hid himself so he wasn't seen and tried running away, his dad seen him after he tried and threw something at him knocking him to the ground and he got dragged to the basement. 

; He started screaming hoping someone would hear but no one came and he hated it but he still tried fighting by hitting his dad on the head with a vase and tried running and got punched and got knocked out and remained unconscious for awhile and his dad stripped him down and threw him down on the bed. 

"Wake up disgrace I need to see your face when I take your virginity." He then slapped him causing Jamie to wake as he found himself bent over on the bed and heard a belt unbuckle but he was so sleepy he couldn't identify what was happening to he felt something against his hole this cause Jamie to jump and move away til his dad pushed his head down on the bed and force himself in the tight ring of muscle and seen bleed dripping out and smiled happily and Jamie whimpered struggling. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jamie whined sobbing it hurts so much he can't believe his dad was gonna take his virginity the one he has saved all his life for someone who he actually loved, "Why I hate you, Let's start, You're a worthless.." He thrusted roughly and it felt like he was rearranging his inside and Jamie had tried to struggle once more and he got punched and the bruise turned purple pretty quickly and his dad got even more faster and rough and Jamie lost all enjoyment in life, he didn't have anything to appreciate anymore. "pathetic, gay, useless slut, you don't do anything right and I should've never had sex with your mother to make you, I wanted a girl, not a boy and I got the most dumb ass kid on this planet, but you make good use of something now." He smirked and threw his head back and came in him and Jamie took the time and punched his dad knocking him out and quickly got dressed. 

He ran out the door as fast as he could but couldn't make it far cause he was in pain but he kept running to his hideout in the woods away from the house crying and ran inside the door and found a bed and crashed and laid there, one of his friends came and seen him there bleeding like crazy, he had a couple of bruises and was losing a lot of blood so his friend called the police. 

He regained conscious and was in an unknown bed with a police officer and his mother and father, that asshole raped him and he wanted to pretend he cared for him what a dick, Jamie screamed as he seen his dad and yelled, "Get away from me you rapist, you hurt me for the last time." His mother looked at his dad and looked shocked and shook her head in disbelief, and Jamie said, "Check my phone I had cameras set up everywhere in the house." He handed his mother his phone and she watched everything from the cameras and she was disgusted. 

She snapped, "You raped our son and abused him and you told me, it was kids in school, YOU LIAR!" She jumped on him and started punching him before the female police officer pulled her off a little too slowly on purpose so he could get beat up when they finally got her off the male officer put him in cuffs and took him to prison. 

"It's ok baby, he won't hurt you no more, I'm so sorry I never paid attention to you." She said hugging him and cooed.

He thought happy endings never happen and he got his happy ending and could never been thankful. 


	4. Epilogue

Jamie has finally turned 18, He is going to college next semester to be a lawyer, and after all that has happened he got counseling and it won't happened again, his dad got maximum security for 15 years maybe that might fix him up. 

He got a boyfriend too and is currently happy with him and his mom divorced his dad and got a better guy and he treats Jamie like his own, Jamie started a program for helping kids with issues at home and he does some work to prevent abuse. 

He also got accepted in 15 different colleges even Harvard for his all A's in school and got his ged and works as cafe manager to pay for the rest of his tuition

If Jamie was asked did he want to go back he would say no he learned a lot from his experience and was happy. 

He continues his life very happy but a certain part of him wants to talk to his dad so maybe one day he will to thank him cause if he hadn't did what he did he wouldn't be here today so he thinks one day he'll be able to talk to his dad and forgive him but until then he won't talk to him.

Sorry it's short I lost inspiration at the end 


End file.
